Run For Your Life A Kouga Story
by LiarLiarPantsOnFire
Summary: This is a my first time uploading. I'm really bad at proof reading so if there are any mistakes please tell me. My cousin tells me this is in 2nd person. So reviews greatly appreciated! I believe it is K but if I'm wrong please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

You were just sitting on a branch playing guitar, when you heard something on the ground behind you. It was three wolf demons and a hand full on wolves. "Oo what fun and what perfect timing I so needed some thing to do!" you said loud enough for them to hear. "Who the hell are you?" said the one you suspected to be the leader. just as he said that barrier walls came up all around them. "Lets have some fun." you said giggling in enjoyment. You started to play and sing

My Chemical Romance - House of Wolves

I know a thing about contrition

'Cause I got enough to spare

And I'll be grantin' your permission

Cause you haven't got a prayer

I said, hey hallelujah

Well come on, sing the praise

Let the spirit come on through ya

We got innocence for days

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell

Everybody burn the house right down

And say, what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad man

Kick me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Oh, no

S-I-N ah S-I-N

S-I-N ah S-I-N

S-I-N ah S-I-N

S-I-N ah S-I-N

You played ring around the ambulance

Like ya never gave a care

So get choir boys surround you

It's a compliment, I swear

And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down

I wanna hear you sing the praise

I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down

We got innocence for days

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell

Everybody burn the house right down

And say, what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad man

Kick me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

You better run like the devil,

Cause they're never gonna leave you alone

You better hide up in the alley

Cause they're never gonna find you a home

And as the blood runs down the walls

You see me creepin' up these halls

I've been a bad motherfuckers

Tell your sister I'm another

Go, go, go!

And I said say, what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad man

Kick me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad... man (x4)

So get up

So get up

S-I-N ah S-I-N

(Note: My Chemical Romance not me. I know it already said that I'm just making it clear.)

link to lisen to it while you were jumping from branch to branch to avoid the fast wolf. He may have been fast but you were faster. By the end of the song he had gone back to the middle with his friends. the two other wolf demons were hugging each other in fear.When the last lyric came (S-I-N ah S-I-N) you jump down and sang it to there faces. now the song is finished and your satnding right in front of them.

The leader said sternly "Who the hell are you?" you looked at him but did not answer only smiled, looked away, and said "I think your frinds might have pissed themselves..." at this they stood up let go of each other and said in duet "We did not!!!" you just giggled

"Tell me who you are and what you are!" the head wolf said raising his voice. "_What _I am?" you asked. "Yes what you are you do not smell like a demon yet you were fast enough to avoid me." He Staited madder of factly. "I am only half human the other half is wolf demon just like you." as you said this your ears sprung up and your tail showed from under your dress.


	2. Character Sketch

**Note Tabby's mean...and uh this is the girl in the story so yes...so Tabby hates me...  
**

**Hannoi**

**Hair: lower back length blond**

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: deep hazel big eyes**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Parents: You'll find out later. I promise.**

**Personality: She has A.D.D and multiple personalities. Her other personality is let out when she is severally hurt. **

**Interests: She enjoys watching tv, eating, running, fighting, playing guitar, messing with peoples minds, scaring people.**

**Favorite Food: Ramen and sour cream and cheddar chips.**

**Background: When she was younger there were some monks, in a village she was walking by, that were trying to exercise a young girl. When the spirit left the girls body it chose Hannoi as it's next host, but being half demon her body was rejecting the demon. Now that demon is just another part of her. It is her other personality. Also she has a bag made of demon skin that looks small but inside is a huge storage place and at the other end is a portal to the current time. **


End file.
